The Musician and The Artist
by JustASlytherinGirl
Summary: HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY NEW ACCOUNT !, Harry Potter Proud musician...Draco Malfoy Proud Artist...Sworn Enemys since birth...what happens when Harry cant stop thinking about draco?,
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter Knew There Love Was Forbidden But yet He could not turn away from this beauty Draco Malfoy.............

**('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')**

Potters And Malfoys Two Rich Familes ,Both alike in power And Talent......

James Potter & Lilly Potter Sworn Enemy To Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy

James & Lilly Potter Had A Son Harry Potter

Their Son Harry Potter Proud musician...Loved Losing his mind Art

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy Had A Son Draco Malfoy

There Son Draco Malfoy Proud Artist...Loved Losing his mind in Music

The Young & Young Meet What Is to become of them?

**('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')**

'That Discusting His Horid Wife...'Lucius Malfoy Ranted As he walked threw the huge white doors of the Malfoy Manor,

Lucius Malfoy's wife Narcissa come stroling in with her sholders back and her head held high 'What have the potters done this time?'Narcissa asked her husband as if it was a everyday thing.

Draco was quitly sat in his too big-of-a-bedroom listening to his favourite band _'The Gryffindors' _Whilst He Sketched The view from his window ,It was a beautiful summer afternoon all was quite in the manor ,until his fathers shouting became Louder and Louder , Draco let out a heavy sigh these were the days he wished _'The Gryffindors' _could just take him away. There music held such meaning to could hear how the singer doesnt only sing the song he feels it..But Draco would never tell Any of his friends that he listend to 'The Gryffindors' Considering he was ment to like _'The Slytherins'_ By order of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Potters And Malfoys Two Rich Familes ,Both alike in power And Talent......

James Potter & Lilly Potter Sworn Enemy To Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy

James & Lilly Potter Had A Son Harry Potter

Their Son Harry Potter Proud musician...Loved Losing his mind Art

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy Had A Son Draco Malfoy

There Son Draco Malfoy Proud Artist...Loved Losing his mind in Music

'That Discusting His Horid Wife...'Lucius Malfoy Ranted As he walked threw the huge white doors of the Malfoy Manor,

Lucius Malfoy's wife Narcissa come stroling in with her sholders back and her head held high 'What have the potters done this time?'Narcissa asked her husband as if it was a everyday thing.

Draco was quitly sat in his too big-of-a-bedroom listening to his favourite band _'The Gryffindors' _Whilst He Sketched The view from his window ,It was a beautiful summer afternoon all was quite in the manor ,until his fathers shouting became Louder and Louder , Draco let out a heavy sigh these were the days he wished _'The Gryffindors' _could just take him away. There music held such meaning to could hear how the singer doesnt only sing the song he feels it..But Draco would never tell Any of his friends that he listend to 'The Gryffindors' Considering he was ment to like _'The Slytherins'_ By order of his father.

'Who the heck does Malfoy think he is!!' Potter Came Bursting threw the huge wooden doors to Potter manor ranting to himself. he stopped his ranting long enough to hear somthing upstairs ,

James knew his wife was busy at work. and his son was spose to be at band pratice. so when he heard music being blasted he wonderd who it posible could be, Walking up the the huge stairs , as he walked down the hall of the second floor , the room the music was comming from was indeed his sons bedroom

He knocked lightly on the door what had been obvisly sprayed black. it was one of many doors that stood out in the manor.

James waited about ten seconds before the door was yanked open by his teenage son

'Arnt you ment to be at work?'The teenage singer asked his father,

'Arnt you ment to be at band pratice?' His father replied calmly

'It was canceld today , you would know this if you were here more' He replied to his father rolling his eyes , walking over to where he left his laptop he was on his favourite sate put up by a guy called _'Dragon' _it was a site for the art work _'Dragon' _Drew,Painted Ect.

Whilst he was closing his laptop down he heard his father sigh heavily.

'Harry Practice wasnt Canceld was it?' Harry turned to look at his father,

Harry knew he wasnt going to get away by lying so he just told the truth

'No it wasnt canceld but i couldnt find a song that felt right to sing.' What was true Harry had been searching all night looking for a song his band could play at his fathers big party in less than a week,

'Well to let you known that Your band is going to have the spot. although that stupid Lucius malfoy kept trying to get his so-' Harry cut in before his father could go into enougher rant about the malfoy family 'Dad i dont really care about your little fights with .' It was true harry was getting tired of listening to his father rant everyday and night about lucius malfoy this lucisus malfoy that. Harry had never met the man and he was sure he'd heard enough Malfoys to last him untill the world ended.

Draco had just finished his latest drawing and was uploading it onto his site were he went by the name _'Dragon' _,He thought it was better to not be known by his real name and liked for his art not his money.

He was pulled out of his thought by a shape bang on his door . 'It's open' He called from across the room, draco was too confitable on his window seat to get up,

Lucius malfoy pushed the door open , he looked around the silver and green room and saw his son in the far corner gazing out to the sunset. 'Draco Malfoy What are you doing?!' His father yelled, Draco turned his head towards his father and raised a brow 'Looking at the sunset father' His father blincked a couple of times he didnt think his son would be so blunt about somthing so un-malfoy 'I just came to say you didnt get the spot in my works big party next week That Horried Potter got his son there insted!' Draco faked a sad face and a upset sigh , thruthly he was happy he didnt want to stand up infront of loads of people he didnt know,

and show them his art. he felt sorry for this potter kid who had to show his talent to a room of strangers. ' its fine father theres always the next party' Draco turned back to the window trying to go back to his _"Happy place"_.........

'Master Draco...Master Draco'One of the maids nudged Draco again trying to wake him,

Dracos eyes flutterd open 'uhh?...Oh Hi' He sat up stretching ,cracking his back 'I must have dozed off' ,

The maid smiled at her young master 'yes Young MAster you must have , Your father wishs for you to be dressed and down stairs' with that said the maid laid a pair of clothes out for her young master and left, Draco got washed and dressed an made his way downstairs towards his fathers study was, When he enterd he saw his mother , father and godfather ,'uncle sev? what brings you here?' Draco asked ,' My Draco you sound like your not happy to see me?' Severus Snape His godfather Replied with a hint of a smirk forming on his scrowl ,'Draco Severus is here because we are all going out to celebrate'His father lucius started 'You got accepted into Hogwarts College for Talented Children.' his mother finished Sternly.

Over at Potter Manor a much more Happier theme was around.

'Sirus put your godson down! you dont want to break his bones before college starts!' Laughed at his Old school pal Sirus Black swinging there 17 year old son around in his arms.

Sirus finaly put harry down 'Sorry kiddo seems like it was just yesturday you were 6!!'Sirus began to fake cry on lily ,Harry just laughed at his over exited godfather. 'Guys its not that big of a deal many kids get into Hogwarts' At this sirus's head shot up 'Nonsence! You are special! your already in a band! your rich! and you have your fathers good looks!' Sirus patted james on the back with a huge grin on his face. James just shock his head and went to get his jacket . ' alright kid were gonna go celebrate!' Harry glared at his father ' Hey im no kid!' He yelled faking to be hurt , James smiled 'i was talking about sirus' Harry burst out laughing ,sirus had run out to the kitchen , harry could make out what was being said " Lilly! James is being mean" in a childish accent what never failed to put a smile on anyones face.

The Malfoys Arrived in the 'National art gallery' ,Draco had chosen to go there since one of his most Prized Painting layed there.

'Potter!'He heard his father yell , draco snapped out of his faults and looked forward he saw his father yelling at a man who draco prosumed to James Potter ,His mother also seemed to be getting into a "quite" Yelling match with wife.. 'Black! what are you and the Potters doing here?' Draco heard his godfather say in a calm voice or what was calm for Severus.

'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, .. Were do not wish to argue any more we are here to celebrate our sons acceptence into a college' Lilly Potter explained calmly to all the adults and shot sirus a glare when he looked like he was going to protest agaienst somthing she had said.. Sirus turned to speak to Harry only to notice he was gone. Severus Did the same to see if Draco was okay , Draco was being quite behind them , when he turned he saw noone. the two godfathers looked at eachother

they both nodded there heads they turned towards the still bickering mother and fathers,

'The kids are gone!' the two godfathers yelled in union .

Meanwhile the godfathers were trying to get everyones Attention Harry and Draco had walked off to look around ,

Draco stood smiling at his painting what had been up in the gallery for more than a year now , Draco didnt notice somone come up and stand next to him untill said person spoke ,

'This painting was done by somone called dragon it's really a master piece dont you think?' Harry asked the boy he noiced had come into the art gallery with the malfoys,

Draco glanced at the boy next to him then returned his gaze back to his painting , ' You know of Dragons work?' Draco asked casuly

'Of course! Dragon's art work is amazing simply the best.' Harry didnt know why he was defending Dragons art work , Harry didnt even know who Dragon was.

Harry Turned Towards the "un-named" boy and stuck out his hand , 'Pleasure to meet you , im Harry James Potter. From The Potter Family.'

Draco staired at the hand what awaited for him to shake , he noticed the potter boy had a huge grin ,

Draco smirked at this 'Well Potter Looks like i finaly get to meet the person who took my place in the big party next week , I am Draco Lucius Malfoy From The Malfoy Family' Draco went back to studing his art.

Harry Pulled his hand back an Staired at the Strange boy , Harry thought Draco didnt seem like a malfoy, Malfoys were cold and would never like somthing so sweet as art.

They Stood In Silence for what seemed like hours,When they heard footsteps comming towards them , They both turned there heads to see there fathers looking extremly unpleased with them ,

'Draco Lucius Malfoy!'

'Harry James Potter!'

Draco and Harry winced at the use of there full name

'How dare you Be-Friend a Potter!' Lucius Yelled Loud enough that the whole musium could hear,

'Father i ashure you i did not befriend a..a potter!' Draco tryed to protest it was half true draco didnt Befriend a Potter ,He Simply told this stranger his name.

'Harry James Potter Explain Why Are Hanging with this Talent-less Malfoy!'

Harry went to explain untill he heard enougher yell coming from ' Talent-less? Talent-less! How dare you Potter ,i'll have you know my son is a great artist ! his art is hanging right there!' Draco's eyes Went wide as his father pointed at the art , harry and him were just looking at ,

Harry Stared at draco with wider eyes than draco had just a threw seconds ago 'Your Dragon?!'


	3. Chapter 3

Draco let out a heavy sigh 'Yes i'm Dragon ,This here is my art.'

Harry couldnt believe his ears .. His favourite artist was stood infront of him.. none the less His Enemy!

'Come Draco ,Your Mother and Godfather are waiting outside for us.' Lucius draged his 17 year old son out of the art gallery ,Muttering insults to the potters.

Draco gave an look towards harry what said sorry.

Harry Simply nodded his head still in shock that he'd just met his favourite artist.

He was Pulled out of his shocked state by his godfather clearing his throut,

'Thats Draco Malfoy?!' The Young Potter yelled at his godfather,

'Yep Thats the brat who also got into Hogwarts College With you.'

Harry stood there still Gazing at the door his favourite artist had left threw

_well This YEar at Hogwarts Is going to be intresting _Harry thought with a slight hint of a smirk.

Back at Malfoy manor things were looking any better for draco..

'Talent-less?! How dare Potter Call you Talent-less! , What talent does his son have!'

Draco shook his head and made his way to his room , he could still here his fathers rant all the way in his bedroom.

once safly inside ,draco went and opened his laptop scene ,

He did normaly cheak his feedback often but he thought if harry was a fan of his work , would he of commented?

Draco was in the middle of cheaking all his feedback till a flashin orange box come upon the screen

**HJP:Malfoy?**

Draco Blinked at the screen a threw times before repiling to his instent message board on his site.

**Dragon: Potter. only you Know Who i am .**

Harry Scorled at his laptop screen , _well atleast he remembers me _harry thought with a hint of happiness crossing his face

**HJP: Awww... You Remember me that makes me feel special.**

One thing draco hated more than his Last name would have to be beating around the bush as some people call it ,

Draco liked getting write to the point .

**Dragon: Yes. whatever potter, now what is it that you want?, and autograth? **

_ugh... maybe he is a malfoy..rude like his father i guess. _ Harry Thought this while typing his reply..

He didnt know how to put what he wanted to say ..

**HJP: Well i just wanted to ask you somthing.. but if your too busy.**

**Dragon: Oh for heavens sake potter just ask.!**

**HJP:Okay Okay Well i wanted to ask is...**

* * *

**A/n:Mwahaha i feel evil and im leaving it here!, Please Review :)**


	4. AN : Sorry

**A/n:**

**I'm very sorry to everyone who thought the fic was over i did not mean for that**

**i dont know what happen but this isnt the end there should be more chapters to come**

**again im sorry,**

**also im looking for a beta since somone pointed out that im not very good on my writing skills**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:I still dont have a beta so im sorry for bad spelling and grammer and ect..:)**

**Anyways please review and though i dont mind flames i do enjoy reading nice reviews too :)**

**A/n: Also im also not sure how this changed from being in-progres to complete :S im pretty sure i didnt change it lol there are more chapters to come.**

**Also sorry if this chapter is short :) **

**A/n: I ****DO NOT**** Own Harry Potter , Or Any other characters . **_**This is slash! meaning BoyxBoy dont like dont read.**_

* * *

_ugh... maybe he is a malfoy..rude like his father i guess. Harry Thought this while typing his reply.._

_He didnt know how to put what he wanted to say .._

_**HJP: Well i just wanted to ask you somthing.. but if your too busy.**_

_**Dragon: Oh for heavens sake potter just ask.!**_

_**HJP:Okay Okay Well i wanted to ask is...**_

* * *

**Dragon: Potter,I Havn't got all day please hurry this up.**

Draco was getting very Annoyed , He wanted to know why a potter of all people would like his art,

according to what his father had told him potters were heartless , crule people.

Though this young potter didnt seem crule at all , to draco atleast,

**HJP: Well i wanted to know if by any chance you could....**

**HJP: Posibly Sketch me? **

Harry didn't know why but for a odd reason what was unknown he

was afraid to ask this young malfoy to draw him.. the one thought what kept going threw his mind was that

draco would refuse him.

**Dragon: Potter You want me to Draw you?, You do know i'm a Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y.**

**HJP: I'm not stupid i do know your a malfoy, but now i've met you, i want to ask for you to draw me.**

**HJP - Offline.**

Harry heard heavry footsteps coming towards his room,in a rush he didnt have time to say goodbye or see what Draco replied,

He auto turned off his laptop , awaiting for the person to enter his room, when he heard his godfathers childish 'secret' knock .

harry let out a chuckle 'Come on in Sirus'

* * *

Draco had to erase everything he had just typed to reply to Harry he was still in shock that he wanted him to draw him ,

with a soft sigh he clicked off his message board closing his laptop, thinking "_now seem's like a good time to ask for new surplies'_

Draco went to walk down the big wide staircase when his sholder was pulled back with a loud Eeep.

'Uncle Sev' ,What a friendly way you get somone attention' Draco rolled his eyes ,Rubbing his sore sholder,

'Yes and you wouldn't of listend.' Severus Stated , Draco nodded and shruged in agreement ,  
He wouldn't of listend ,as once he's got his mind set on somthing he will go threw with that till it's done.

* * *

Sirus Opened his god-son's bedroom door ,poping his head threw the open crack 'Hello' Sirus gave a huge grin

Harry turned smiling at his childish god-father 'What'cha want old man?' Harry Loved joking with sirus ,

Sirus gasped ,face turning into a fake hurt, ' Old man? , Well! Here i was going to come chat with you while your mother and father and Moony Talk meanly about me!'

Harry Laughed at sirus 'You sure you just didnt want to get away , before my mother yelled at you and gave her one of her lectures?' ,

The god-father Smiled knownly at the 17-year-old singer.

* * *

Severus Looked his God-son up and down 'You've Grown.' , Draco Leaned against the Door frame of his god-father's guest room,

Crossing his arms with a smug grin forming 'Yes, that does happen.'

'Draco..'Severus warned , Draco put his arms up in protest 'Okay Okay ,'

* * *

Sirus sat on harrys bed facing him smiling , 'Sirus you know your too much like a kid,' Sirus pushed harry playful 'Hey noone said

you had to go and grow up! ' , They two 'Children' turned there gase to teh door when it creaked open

'dont Influence my son now Padfoot,'

Said son raised an eyebrow 'Dad , i think i'll be the one be influencing Sirus'

That Said Sirus Started got up from the bed and went to teh chair in the corner of the room , starting to sulk,

'Pongs what'd you do to padfoot?' Lupin smirked walking into Harry's room with his arms crossed over his chest ,

* * *

The Maid taped Draco on his sholder , Draco turned around smiling 'Yes?' , 'Young Master Draco , You're Father wishes to see you in his office at once'

Draco looked back to his god-father with a questioning look, Severus Looked confussed himself,

Draco walked to his fathers office where Lucius Malfoy sat at the large wooden desk,

'Just on time , Your Mother wanted me to speak to you about Potter's son.' Lucius said in the same bored tone has always ,

Draco stood with a straight back awaiting for his father to continue

* * *

**A/N: Okay i know this is short but the next one will be longer :)!! , Please Review!, and i still need a beta , and I'm sorry if my writing annoy's you or **

**bug's you , i try my best to make it good .**


	6. Story moved!

This Fanfic has been moved to my new Fanfiction page so please go cheak it out (: ill be re-writing it so i can make it better ( i hope ) lol

The story can now be found on this account

loonieriddledragon

The Url will be on my profile page or you could just saerch that name (:


End file.
